


rambling

by tenjima



Series: the principle of the thing [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "FINALLY" you say, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, M/M, and i say "yes finally", summary: tsukki simps for One Man In Particular for like two pages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenjima/pseuds/tenjima
Summary: the one where kei finally does the thing and everything is okay until the very end
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: the principle of the thing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	rambling

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't even 1k words, which annoys me to tsukki's level of Unexplainable Levels, but what can u do
> 
> i was going to name this "finally" but no. no i named it rambling. was this a good choice? idk we'll see
> 
> enjoy this mess of a series' fourth installment

On a Sunday afternoon, after spending too much time thinking about what he’ll say — “You don’t need to think about it, just say whatever comes to mind!” Tadashi had yelled at him. “Shut up,” Kei had said back. It was a Whole Thing — Kei makes the humiliating trip to Kuroo Tetsurou’s house. He is not excited for this in any way, nor ready, but…well, free strawberry-banana pancakes with extra whipped cream. (For life.)

“Nice to see you,” Bokuto Koutarou says at the door with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Please stop smiling like that,” Kei retorts, sweeps past Bokuto into the house. “Where is he?”

“In his room. Do you want anything? Alcohol, maybe?”

“Alcohol would be nice, but I should probably be sober for this conversation.”

“Good idea. I don’t serve alcohol to minors during the day anyway. Good luck!”

“Yeah.”

Kei walks up the stairs, feeling nervous, feeling like he’s walking to his death. This is awful. He’s never been more nervous about something, which is stupid. This is Kuroo Tetsurou, not a major test grade. All Kei has to do is say, “I like you,” and pray that Kuroo doesn’t hate his guts.

(Oh God. And what if he _does_?)

Kei knocks first, hears a “Come in” and then opens it. Kuroo Tetsurou is sitting at his desk, computer open, hand in chin, leaning over. He looks…nice. (Who is Kei kidding? He looks fucking amazing. His muscles….Well. Kei puts this thought away before it becomes something it shouldn’t.)

“Hey,” Kuroo says with a crooked grin, a less creepy and more flirtatious version of Bokuto’s.

“Hello.” Kei clears his throat, tries to clear his mind as well because of Kuroo’s stupid grin. “I, um….Are you busy, right now? I can—”

“No no, stay,” Kuroo interrupts. “Please. It’s fine, this isn’t due until Tuesday anyway and I’m almost done. You…wanted to talk? Feel free to sit anywhere. If you wanna move shit that’s fine yeah sit. Anywhere.”

He’s rambling, Kei notices. Kuroo is nervous too.

_Kuroo is nervous too._

Kei doesn’t miss the way Kuroo closes his computer, swivels around in his chair, gives Kei his full attention.

“Ah,” Kei says, having not expected that Kuroo Tetsurou would be so… _interested_ , in what Kei has to say. “Well. I. I just wanted to tell you something.”

“I’m all ears,” Kuroo says with that stupid look on his stupid face.

“Right. Well. I. Um. I like you. Very much. Um. I know….I know that the way I treated you wasn’t very nice when you told me how you felt about me, or tried to, but then I thought about it and also Tadashi helped me and I realised that I do like you. A lot. If you. If you ever want to. Well.” Kei stops because _holy shit_ , looks down because _good God this is so embarrassing_.

He’s horrified to hear laughter. Quiet little shakes, little breaths, not raucous but still terribly mortifying all the same and Kei Wants To Die.

“Sorry,” Kuroo says, tries to catch his breath. “I just. I’ve never heard you so… _nervous_ , before.”

“Shut up,” Kei snaps. “You’re lucky you get to see this side of me, most don’t.”

“Oh I’m sure I’ll get to see lots of sides to you, Tsukishima Kei.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m sure you know.”

“I’m sure I most certainly do not.”

“I’m sure you do, but whatever. So? Are we dating now?”

“I didn’t come here to _date you_ , I just came here to tell you that _I like you_.”

“Well we’re technically dating, right, since we both like each other. Might as well.”

“No we are most certainly not, we just like each other.”

“Jesus Tsukki, I _sing_ to you. The only other person who—”

“—knows that you can sing as well as you do is Bokuto, yes I’m aware,” Kei snaps, and really this whole argument is stupid. “We are not dating yet. I _prepared_ myself to do this. You don’t get to give me a heart attack by…by asking me if I want to be your boyfriend or whatever.”

“Yeah but let’s just skip the formalities and get to the part where I can make out with you! Easy!”

Kei is flustered by this, so he doesn’t have a comeback, which is annoying, but.

But.

“Jesus Christ you both are horrible at this,” a voice says from the doorway.

“BOKUTO FUCKING KOUTAROU YOU WERE STANDING THERE THIS WHOLE TIME?!”

* * *

“Finally!” Tadashi exclaims.

“Yes,” Kei says over (free) strawberry-banana pancakes with extra whipped cream. “Finally.”

* * *

“You ready to go?”

Kei looks at Kuroo’s stupid face, grins because Holy Shit His Boyfriend Is So Handsome. “Yep.”

“Can’t believe these people are taking time away from me spending time with my boyfriend. Assholes.”

“Shut up, we’re literally going out tonight,” Kei says, but he’s hung up on the _my boyfriend_. “I’m gonna see you in like three hours.”

“Three hours is too long. Can’t you reschedule?”

“Kuroo.”

“I’m just saying! And I told you to call me Tetsurou.”

Kei blushes, turns his face away towards the car window so Kuroo — _Tetsurou_ — can’t see.

“Tetsu.”

“ _Tetsu_?”

“I’m trying it out!”

Kei sneaks a look at Kuroo’s face. He’s grinning, a light blush on his cheeks. _Cute_.

“I like it,” Kuroo says, reaches over for Kei’s hand and squeezes it and Kei is dead. “I like it a lot.”

* * *

“YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE ME.”

“Kou I’m sure I will.”

“YOU WILL NOT. LISTEN.”

“I’m listening.”

“AKAASHI IS NOT SINGLE.”

There’s a pause. Kei counts to five from his comfortable spot in Kuroo’s bed before pandemonium erupts from the kitchen downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tenjima)
> 
> thank u for reading!! leave a comment if u liked it hehe


End file.
